


An honest mistake

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [371]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An honest mistake

“What is that?”

“I thought it rather obvious. It’s a present.”

“For me?”

“Have you ever seen me give presents to anybody else?”

Fair point. John is still suspicious. But he opens the plain box nevertheless. Sherlock watches him unwrap the object with suspense.

“This is not really a present _just for me_ , is it?” John grins.

Sherlock’s grin is equally broad. “Selflessness is really not my strong suit. They had some kind of special offer at the shop and it said there would be an additional item in there.”

John rummages in the box and pulls the item out. Then he snorts, “Oh, that is just wrong!” He throws the bottle over his shoulder and it lands somewhere between the sofa cushions.

Still grinning he turns back to Sherlock, “No time like the present, hu?” and disappears into the bedroom, Sherlock on his heels.

****

A couple of days later Sherlock is in the bedroom while Mrs Hudson potters about the flat.

“Sherlock, dear, how often have I told you that food does belong in the kitchen? I put your ice cream topping into the left cupboard.”

Sherlock blinks. Ice cream topping?

He gets up, walks into the kitchen and opens the left cupboard. Next to the honey and the maple syrup sits a bottle that says ‘Anal lubricant. Flavour: Banana’.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'unusually-flavoured anal lubricant'.  
> Is that unusual enough?  
> And what do you think was in the box? :D


End file.
